


It Started Like This

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Series: A Hope That Fuels The Light [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco watches Avengers, F/M, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, POV Caitlin Snow, Post Flashpoint, We got married because we're best friends and single trope, can you tell i'm excited for infinity war, this isnt even marvel fandom so glad cisco is with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: The evening Caitlin dropped the bombshell, she was at Cisco’s apartment for their weekly movie night, watching Avengers: Infinity War for what felt like the fifteenth time.A prequel to Ice.





	It Started Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to Ice, in Caitlin's point of view. You don't have to read that one first, but I'm keeping this piece as ordered second in the series.

The evening Caitlin dropped the bombshell, she was at Cisco’s apartment for their weekly movie night, watching _Avengers: Infinity War_ for what felt like the fifteenth time.  
  
"Let's get married," Caitlin said, just as Thanos came onscreen. She bit her nails as she waited for a reply. It was a terrible habit her mother would scorn her for when she was anxious, but, well, she was _anxious_.  
  
Cisco blinked owlishly at her, grappling his left hand on the couch cushion between them for the remote to pause the movie.

Caitlin swears a whole ten minutes passed. 

Caitlin lowered her hand from her mouth and said in a rushed whisper, "Please say something."  
  
"To clarify," Cisco said slowly, "you're suggesting not that we should both individually get married to someone but that we marry each other."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Caitlin watched Cisco scrunch up his face with mild confusion, but he's not laughing at her or recoiling, so she settled her back against the sofa slightly more relaxed.  
  
"Okay. Yes."  
  
"I want to be married,” She explained, “And I was, for a day. I'd never regret my time with Ronnie despite all the heartache, I'd do it all over again if I knew from the start I'd only get one day. But it was still just one day.  And I know that I'm not going to find anyone new. And, you're you, Cisco, you're amazing and my best friend. It would be natural, fitting. There's no one in the world I feel more comfortable with, nobody that I care more for."  
  
That was a rambling mess, but Cisco was the king of those so hopefully he understood that. She opened her mouth, trying to word it another way.  
  
"Cait, I said yes."  
  
Caitlin froze. "Wait. What?"  
  
"Unless it was a prank? Oh god." Cisco went a little green.   
  
"No!" Caitlin insists then jumps off the couch for her purse. She rummages through it for a folded piece of paper.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm dead serious. I made graphs and everything."  
  
Cisco looks at the paper mutely, reading the "Pros and cons of marrying Cisco," list in her neat penmanship as well as logistical workings like housing options, last names and tax benefits.  
  
"You thought you could convince me with an analysis?"  
  
Caitlin blushed for the first time since she brought it up, and shrugged.  
  
Cisco handed the list back to her.  
  
"You know I would do it without any of that stuff.”  
  
“You would?”  
  
“Of course. I adore you Caitlin. I'd do anything for you." He acted like this was so simple.   
  
She nodded, they were each other's best friends but it was more than that. They leaned on each other, supported one another. They already were family. Cisco was her family. Caitlin wants that to be legal, for the whole world to know.  
  
"I don't want you doing this just for me though. Only if _you_ want it. If you're sure it’s okay. You don’t have to decide this very second,” Caitlin replied.  
  
Cisco laughed at that in a way Caitlin didn't quite understand the joke, but blamed on the ridiculousness of it all.  
  
"I told you I already made up my mind. Trust me, I'm in. I want this too.”  
  
“Okay,” Caitlin said, surprised, nodding to herself, she couldn’t quite believe it, “Okay.”  
  
“So are we engaged now?" He asked, grinning.    
  
Caitlin's eyes widened. This was happening. He actually agreed.  
  
She was going to marry Cisco.  
  
She smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, I guess so.”  
  
Cisco made a calculating look then vaulted off the couch.  
  
"Give me one second!"  
  
Caitlin watched him run down the hall in his R2-D2 socks with mild amusement until her eye catches on a framed picture on the wall. It was the two of them at Barry and Iris's wedding. It was a nice photo, Caitlin had her several  similar copies in her Dropbox folder but hasn't printed any yet.  
  
She won't find a love like Barry and Iris, but that was okay.  
  
This was enough.  
  
Cisco returned a moment later with a small box.  
  
"So, I'm not going to bend down on my knee or anything because technically you proposed to me and I'll let you have your moment, but I have a ring."  
  
"An engagement ring?" Caitlin said, surprised. "Just casually sitting in your sock drawer?"  
  
"It was my abuela's,"  Cisco admitted. "The ring was supposed to be inherited by Dante, but..." He cleared his throat and opened the box, “Here,” he said softly, “give me your hand.”  
  
Caitlin outstretched her arm, watching as Cisco slid the beautiful diamond and sapphire encrusted ring onto her finger. She admired it, wiggling her fingers, testing out its feeling.  
  
Caitlin liked the weight of it, the promise it symbolized.  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
Caitlin nodded, seeming to have lost her voice.  
  
Cisco stared at it for a while, something unreadable on his face. “It suits you,” he says at last, his voice laced with reverence.  
  
Caitlin felt tears rush to her eyes, and she laughed wetly, bringing her right hand to her face to wipe them away.  
  
Cisco’s eyes were also misty, and he rolled his eyes at themselves with such fondness, Caitlin’s heart felt it was going to explode.  
  
“C’mere,” Cisco said, opening his arms to let Caitlin crowd his space. She sat in front of him on the couch so that his chest is plastered against her back. He placed his chin over her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her firmly. He sighed contentedly.  
  
This wasn’t new. They’ve done this before. Cisco was very affectionate with her already by nature, but with his grandmother’s ring on her finger, Caitlin couldn’t help feel this was something different. She liked how warm he was. It felt... It felt really nice.  
  
“I sort of feel like I’m dreaming,” she confessed, turning her face around to see him. “I thought maybe you’d think this was a terrible idea.”  
  
Cisco swept Caitlin’s hair out of her face to the side over her other shoulder, and pressed his lips to the crook of her neck.  
  
“A lifetime with you? My favourite person? Never a terrible idea.”  
  
Yeah, Caitlin thought, settling back against him as he resumed the movie, Thanos causing havoc on Earth. That’s what she thought too. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired by a specific ring, which I found here. It is the sixth one in the list, and is 1950s inspired, which is pretty close around the time I'd assume that his grandparents would've gotten married.


End file.
